Music Camp
by X-IrishChic-X
Summary: This is my first attempt at a HA! story, so please tell me how I do. Well, some of the kids get sent off to music camp. 'Nuff said, since I don't know what else happens yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Have fun at music camp, Olga." Bob said absentmindedly from the couch where he sat. Miriam was passed out on the counter as usual. Helga grumbled. First of all, her own father still couldn't remember her name, and also, she didn't want to go to band camp. "It's HELGA, _dad_." She spat at him. Bob was making her go because it was a "learning experience". In truth, Olga was coming home for the summer.

"Yeah, whatever Olga." He said.

Helga rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag and headed for the bus to take all of the other kids from PS 118 to camp as well.

She walked in to the bus scowling, and shouting things like, "Move it or lose it, bucko!" Or "Out of my way, moron!" and all of the usual Helga-like things. Eventually, she saw Phoebe. "Hey Phoebs, I didn't know you were coming."

Phoebe looked up from her book titled "Calculus". "Mother and father concluded that it would be a wonderful opportunity to be in an environment with other children playing music."

"That's great Phoebs. I'll be listening to my I pod.

"Alright."

Helga turned it on and started playing the I pod loudly. However, nobody could hear it, so it didn't matter. While she was listening, she could have sworn she heard someone call "Arnold!" Arnold? He was coming? She ripped the earphones out and looked around. And there he was, the seat across from her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Her mind yelled at her. And she agreed.

Who was calling him anyway? She looked over. Lila!

She walked over. "Is this seat taken, Arnold? I would be ever so happy if I could sit down."

"Of course it's not taken, sit down!" Arnold said with a goofy grin on his face.

Helga growled quietly, until Phoebe looked over.

"Are you quite alright, Helga?" she asked.

"Yes Phoebe, I'm FINE." She said irritably.

"Because you were just growling-"

"Forget about it, Phoebs!"

"Forgetting!" she squeaked out quickly.

Helga looked at her luggage under her feet. One bag of clothes and items like her brush, toothbrush, little pink books, etc. Another bag crammed with snack foods and drinks, along with money in case she needed it. The last thing she had was a violin. Olga said she should play it, and since her parents were in the room, they-of course- agreed with Olga, and rented Helga a violin from the nearest store.

Helga didn't really like it, but she could annoy her neighbors late at night now. Sweet revenge for the time they threw that party a few months ago and kept her up all night long. She also had a new way to wake up Miriam. She could just sneak up very closely behind her with the violin, and play the "E" string. She would usually start screaming. Helga snickered at the memory. Arnold looked over at them and said, "Hi Helga, Phoebe." Lila looked over quickly as well. "Helga! Phoebe! I'm ever so glad you two are coming! I was hoping you would."

"Well, we're here. Get over it." Said Helga, then she turned back around, got her pink book out and began writing into it. The other three returned to their normal activities.

------------

OVER HERE!

Well, this is my first try at a HA! Fic. I figured I might as well try, rather than just sitting on my lazy butt reading. Let me know what you think, and if this sucks, warn me so I can either improve or stop writing.


	2. Chapter 2

When the bus finally arrived about four hours later, most of the kids had passed out, with the exception of Helga, who was staring out the window, unsurprisingly bored, and Arnold, who had been too excited to fall asleep. He gently nudged Lila, and she opened her eyes slowly. "Are we there yet?" she asked slightly sleepily. "Yes, we are." Said Arnold kindly. Helga rolled her eyes. "Hey Phoebs, get up because we're here." She said rather loudly. It caused the others to wake up as well, and several groans were heard from various places from around the bus.

"Boy howdy, that was a long ride!" said Sid.

"No kidding! I don't even want to be here, and I'M HUNGRY!" shouted Harold.

"Let's look on the bright side, guys! We'll all be here together all summer long!" said Eugene cheerfully. For a moment, everyone snapped their heads back and looked at him oddly before they began complaining again.

"Get off the bus!" The driver said rudely.

All the kids did as told, and Helga glared evilly as she left the bus carrying her violin.

Once all of them were outside, they took the sheets of paper they were all assigned before the trip to find out what cabin they had.

Helga looked at the piece of paper, and in small print, it said cabin 9. She scanned the area for Phoebe, and she was standing near Lila and Arnold. "Phoebe, what cabin do you have? I have 9."

"Sorry Helga, I have cabin number 8. You're right across from me, however."

"I am ever so sorry to interrupt, but I have cabin number 9 as well, Helga! It seems we'll be together this summer!" Lila stated gleefully.

THUD!

Helga fainted.

About half an hour later, Helga woke up in a somewhat uncomfortable bed. She sat up, but something quickly shoved her back down. When she looked over, it was Lila. Behind her, Arnold and Phoebe stood. She covered up her surprise with a scowl.

"What are you guys surrounding me for?" she asked.

"You fainted when Lila said that you would be sharing a cabin," said Arnold. Helga frowned. "Well in that case, I'm going to go on a walk." Phoebe said, "But curfew is in 15 minutes!"

"Then I'll take a very short walk." And with that, she got up and walked out the door.


End file.
